


It's comforting

by magnetos



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Damaged Josh, Fluff and Angst, Josh Lives, M/M, Mike managed to save Josh from the mines, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Post-Until Dawn, Protective cuddles, RIP me, protective mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/pseuds/magnetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh survives and returns home with the rest of his friends. But he can't forget what happened, and Mike doesn't want to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's comforting

Going home wasn't as easy as it seemed. Everyone was damaged, no one would ever be the same. Chris would stay with Ashley for as long as he could, her head resting on his shoulder as he rubbed her arm and told her everything was going to be okay. Emily would refuse to speak to Mike for the gun incident, though he was too preoccupied with a trembling Josh in his arms to care. None of them knew what they were going to do next, none of them were able to close their eyes without seeing the monsters they had to run from. Josh couldn't close his eyes without seeing the monster he became....

It started off with him disappearing during the night, Mike would wake in panic and search everywhere for him. He'd always find him in the darkest corners of the house, knees pulled up to his chest and hands grabbing at the curls on his head. He rocked himself back and forth, muttering apologies and begging for forgiveness. He didn't want to be alone, but it seemed no matter what Mike did, Josh would always feel as though he was.

Mike dipped down and scooped Josh up into his arms, holding him close and pressing soft kisses to his temple in attempt to soothe him. It worked because Josh wrapped his arms around Mike's neck and lay his head on his shoulder, staring blankly at the curve of his neck. It was a slow walk back to the bedroom, no words were spoken, the only sound was the sniffing coming from Josh as he calmed himself down. They lay in bed, Mike pulling the covers over them and holding Josh as tightly as possible so he wouldn't leave again; because, to be honest, Mike couldn't sleep knowing Josh wasn't in his arms. He had nightmares, though he refused to talk about it even to his therapist. He thought about what could've happened if he let Josh be dragged away. Every time he closes his eyes he can remember standing back and watching the smaller male being lifted, the fear in his eyes as he cried out and struggled in the grip of his ~~sister~~. Mike shook his head at the thought and tried to push it back, Josh was more important to him right now, sleep could wait. It wasn't until a soft spoken voice broke the silence that he opened his eyes and looked down at Josh who lay with his head on his chest.

"What?"

"Please don't leave me...." Mike gulped and wrapped his arms around him tighter, pressing a soft kiss to his head and shutting his eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'll never leave you, Josh. You know I'll never leave you. N-Not again." He remembers the panic he felt when the man turned up at the lodge to tell them about the creatures. He was mad at Josh, _why?_ Because Josh was their friend and he — well, Mike **thought** he killed Jessica. But even that couldn't stop him from loving Josh. In fact, they've been friends for so long that Mike realized the only reason he was so angry about it was because he knew himself that Josh could never hurt anyone on purpose. He was friendly, thoughtful and loving. Sure, he can be cocky and a bit of a wise guy but that's what Mike loved about him, he was the life of the party. And he never knew that under all those smiles and sarcasm, Josh was damaged — he needed help. 

"You should sleep...." 

"Not until you do." Mike was protective, he wanted Josh to get better and he didn't care if it meant that he'd suffer for it. As long as Josh finally gets a good night sleep, that's all that matters.

"O-Okay...." Although nothing soothed Josh more than listening to Mike's heart beat, he buried his face into the curve of Mike's neck and let out a small sigh before placing his hand where his head was before on Mike's chest. Mike waited what felt like forever, and still there was no sign of a snoring Josh — he was trying to fool him. He was pretending to sleep so that Mike could finally rest, and usually Josh was great at pretending but — if there's one thing Mike knew about him, it's that he snores loud enough to keep everyone else awake. He smiles at the thought of their first sleepover as kids, Chris was used to it and mumbled along to a snoring Josh. But Mike would sit up and play video games until he was tired enough to just pass out. He remembers not wanting to hear Josh snoring, but right now, that's all he _does_ want to hear.

"Josh, please go to sleep."

"Sorry..." He shuffles a little, moving his head from it's place on Mike's shoulder to return listening to the beating of his heart. It's comforting. It lets him know that Mike is alive and beside him. Mike ran his fingers through Josh's curls and kept his other arm around him, staring up at the ceiling blankly until the snores finally came from the boy laying on top of him. He smiled, _it's comforting._

Soon his eyes closed and his thoughts wandered, to Jess, to wendigos, to — Josh. A panicked Josh curled up in the corner of an empty room. He was alone, he couldn't hear Mike no matter how loud he yelled. And oh boy, did he yell. His voice broke as he let out a cry, trying to get closer to the older boy whose face was turning into something sinister. Then it came out of nowhere, grabbing him and dragging him away as he cried out for Mike; and all Mike could do was stand and watch, apologizing between each sob. And he woke up to find Josh in the same state as him, both with tears running down their cheeks and clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. They lay there for a moment, their sobs turning into sniffs as Mike rubbed Josh's back soothingly. They decided not to sleep, not right now; and instead, Mike took Josh's hand and intertwined their fingers as he told him funny stories to make him laugh. And it worked, he felt Josh's chuckle against his chest and it made him smile....

 

**_It's comforting._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a friend who gave me the idea on skype and ruined my entire life.


End file.
